Sayonara no Last Kiss
by yukixed
Summary: Slight yaoi. Story of Elliot and Leo. Supposedly touching. It's a one-shot. PS: Akatsuki Yuki is my alias.


Sayonara no Last Kiss

Story by: Akatsuki Yuki

Pairing: Elliot and Leo

WARNING: Includes yaoi. Do not read further if you cannot stand yaoi.

Reading from Elliot's point of view.

That's right, nothing has changed... But when I saw him all alone with Yura Isla, I couldn't help but feel a sharp pain in my chest... Why? I asked myself that question over a million times. Why would he be with that poisonous snake who did that to Mother... It's getting harder and harder to smile in front of him because he's making it hard to breathe, I can't ever tell what he's thinking.

*Knock, knock

"Elliot?" The familiar voice called.

Elliot jolted out of bed. Yes, it was his voice. The very person he was thinking about.

"It's just you, Leo." He felt horrible, Leo appearing at a time his emotions were unstable was a bad thing. Elliot was afraid that he wouldn't be able to control himself.

"Are you alright? You've been avoiding me lately. Did I do something?" Leo's voice apologetic.

No! No! I wasn't... Elliot's mind was getting confused.

"Why are you keeping quiet? Is it because I've really done something wrong?"

The awkward silence was still in place. Leo didn't utter a word anymore, his heart was beating like a drum, Elliot could hear it... But, what was he to do? Was he upset that Leo met up with Yura Isla alone or... was he jealous? Elliot got even more confused. Before he could speak, Leo suddenly said, "Sorry." Those were the words Elliot didn't want to hear. All he wanted was to make sure, what he was truly feeling. He wanted Leo by his side, yet, his heart would shatter whenever he remembered the scene of Leo meeting up with Yura Isla. Was it... because he hated Yura Isla, the man who made his mother suffer? Or... was he in love with Leo? Elliot didn't know. But no matter what, he would never let go of him, not ever in his whole life.

Elliot held onto Leo's hand stopping him from leaving.

"It's not that... it's your fault. It's just that I..." Elliot didn't know what he was saying. His mind was in a blank.

"I love you." The words weren't Elliot's. They were from the person who kept silent most of the time, hiding his face behind his long hair and spectacles.

There was a moment of silence...

"Yeah, I... love you too. I love you, Leo. That's why when I see you alone with some other guy, I get so angry and I can't stop thinking about it. But because I love you, I become jealous. I never know when you're happy or when you're sad, I can't ever tell what you're thinking. And because I love you, I want to touch you, to hold you and make you mine." Elliot's words could hardly be heard when his lips touched Leo's.

It was a fiery passionate kiss. Desires and feelings that were held back burst from within. Elliot's tongue entered Leo's mouth as the liquids blended together, now it was truly hard to breathe because they were drowning in happiness.

For the first time, Elliot realised his own feelings, even though it wasn't meant to last...

Leo's moans echoed in the night as he and Elliot became one. One by one, kiss marks were left all over his body, etching this painful yet sweet memory into Leo's heart. All that was heard until the end was Elliot's repeated " I love you"s that seemed to be never ending, until the end of time...

With Elliot's head lying down on his laps, Leo ruffled his hair. It was, the first, and last time before he would never be able to do this again. Leo was silent, remembering his promise with Yura Isla, it wouldn't be long before, they would part and never see each other again. Leo knew and yet, unable to let go of Elliot, he stayed by his side.

Carefully taking off his spectacles, tears fell onto Elliot's face. Hidden behind those spectacles burried within Leo's long hair, was a beautiful yet sad face. His eyes full of sorrow.

" I'm sorry, Elliot. I love you... and, goodbye."

Those words lingered in the night, preceeding to the darkest morning of Elliot's life.

-FIN-


End file.
